


A Little Trubel

by patriotqb12



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: ABDL, Bed-Wetting, Cuddles, Diapers, Infantilism, Multi, Pacifiers, bottles, love from mommy Juliette and daddy Nick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patriotqb12/pseuds/patriotqb12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trubel has a little embarrassing night time issue that will lead her down a path to comfort, softness, innocents. It'll take her back to a time before Grimms, Wessen and the monsters she's met in her life to a time when she could be innocent and taken care of. Contains AB/DL, infantilism, and adults acting like babies, please do not read if you do not agree with these themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A Little Trubel  
By: The Unknown Pen  
A/N: Warning: Contains abdl/ageplay/infantilism if you do not like any of these themes then please do not read and do not hate. Others may like this and the writer would be deeply hurt if you did hateful things here.   
It hadn’t been long since Trubel had moved in with Nick and Juliet, and already she had changed the dynamic of everyone in the house, even with Monroe and Rosalie. It was like Nick and Juliet had a daughter, an awkward, aggressive daughter, but a daughter nonetheless. It was nice, Nick and Juliet had a taste of what it was like to be a parent and Trubel got to know what it was like to be apart of a family. Though it wasn’t long before everything started to catch up to her, she had been running so much in her life that she had outrun the demons that she confronted as a grimm, but it was as it seemed they were very hot on her heels. Thus started a very embarrassing problem for her, a problem that first started when she was younger in the foster system, the first time she saw a Wessen. For several weeks now she was wetting the bed, and the problem wasn’t getting any better, no matter what she tried the problem wasn’t getting any better and she didn’t know why. Its not like she could go to Nick or Juliet with this problem, its not like they were her parents and she was ruining their mattress. So every night when she would wake up wet she would gather up her sheets and very quietly take them down to the washroom and start washing the sheets and then dry them and put them back when they were finished, she was so embarrassed by it all that she couldn’t face them if they found out.  
Tonight however Nick was out on a stakeout with Hank on a Wessen related case, unfortunately for trouble at that moment she was taking her sheets down she ran into Nick who came home from his stake out already,  
“Trubel?” Nicked called out to her curiously as he turned on a light, as soon as she heard her name and the lights came on she was like Bambi caught in the headlights,  
“Nick” Trubel greeted nervously to which Nick gave her a awkward smile,  
“What are you doing there?” he asked her curiously,  
“Umm, nothing just some laundry.” Trubel answered weakly as she didn’t know what else she could say that would cover what she was doing up at three in the morning with her sheets,  
“At this hour?” he asked her curiously, and then Trubel realized how dumb her story sounded out loud. She was too embarrassed about what was going on and she didn’t want to admit it to him or to Juliet for fear of being thought of as being weird and being kicked out of their house, she didn’t want to lose the family she had just gotten,  
“Nick, please just don’t dig too deeply ok.” She said with a scared look in her eyes and a nervous, shaky tone in her voice before she scurried off towards the laundry room. Nick wanted to stop and ask a couple of questions as he opened his mouth to call out to her but then he closed his mouth without making a sound, it was late, he was tired, and she seemed really upset about whatever was going on so he wasn’t going to push the issue at least not right now. He just went to the linin closet and got a new set of sheets and put them on her bed, and that’s when the smell hit him as well as the stain in the middle of the bed he knew what had happened. This was what she was embarrassed about, he felt bad for her, he wondered if she had had really bad experiences in her past in the foster care system that caused her to be as upset as she was right now. He wanted to help her, but that help wasn’t going to come tonight, he was going to have to talk to her tomorrow. Though he knew she was going to fight him a little bit about it, but he needed to talk to her about it, this was something that needed to be addressed for her sanity. He wondered if she worried that she would lose his respect or if she worried that he would throw her out of the house, he would never do that. He loved her like a daughter, he even started to think of her as such and he knew Juliet did too, plus it was also a comfort to him to have another grimm around as back up and to protect Juliet and make sure she was safe if something happened. Nick left the sheets on the corner of the bed and then left and went to his bedroom, he quickly went through his nightly rituals and then quietly went to bed beside Juliet who was still fast asleep once he got settled into bed with her. As he drifted off to sleep he thought about Trubel and the little problem she had and he hoped he would be able to help her. And he drifted off into a troubled sleep.  
Trubel on the other hand when she was done in the washroom and had her sheets in the washer she returned to her room and found the new set of sheets on the bed, she knew she didn’t set them there so there was only one explanation. Nick must have set them there for her and that means that he saw her little nighttime accident so he knew, she was so embarrassed on top of feeling so vulnerable from her nightmare that she couldn’t hold in what she was feeling, she was feeling so overwhelmed by her emotions that she couldn’t hold them in anymore. Trubel closed the door and leaned against it and that’s when it happened, her face became flushed a deep shade of red as it contorted and tears started to fall. As soon as she started to cry Trubel sunk down to the floor and allowed her sobs to quietly wrack her body, she was already causing a lot of trouble for them, the last thing she wanted was to wake them up and trouble them any further. And there she remained and continued to cry until sleep claimed her again and she fell asleep on the floor in a fetal position in her pee soaked pajamas, before she finally fell asleep she thought to herself why she had to be such a big baby? Why her? She was beyond this, she was a grimm she was the biggest badass there ever was why was she still wetting the bed? So many thoughts that just made her upset whirled around in her head until she fell into an uneasy and depressed sleep.   
The next morning Trubel woke up to dry sheets though she knew that Nick knew about her little problem and because of what he did, as sweet as it was, was going to lead to a conversation that she didn’t want to have, a conversation that she wished would never happen. She just sat on the bed with her back against the headboard and curled her knees up to her chest with the blankets draped over her legs/chest and waited quietly for Nick to come in and talk about last night. Meanwhile, Nick woke up from an uneasy sleep knowing what was going on now. He stayed in bed awake for a few moments on his back staring up at the ceiling while Juliet slept peacefully next him, a bit oblivious to what was going on, he was thinking about what he was going to say to Trubel when he got out of bed and went to go talk to her. After about a ten minuets or so he finally steeled up enough courage within him to get up out of bed and walk over to Trubel's room, he nervously stood outside her door for a moment before he softly knocked on her door. Trubel jumped at the sudden sound and was jarred out of her sad and panicked thoughts,  
"Umm, come in." Trubel called out softly before she saw Nick slowly enter her room,  
"Hey good morning." Nick said as he came over and grabbed the chair in the room and moved to the side of her bed and he took a tentative seat, and he sat there like that awkwardly, the tension/awkwardness was so thick it could be cut by a knife,  
"So...." Nick said awkwardly, only adding to the awkwardness in the room. Trubel remained unmoved from where she sat with her knees up to her chest and the blankets draped over her legs,  
"So...." Trubel replied in the same manner only adding to the awkwardness in the room like Nick had done only a moment or two ago, Nick never liked beating around the bush so he decided to come out with it,  
"Well I think you know why I'm here, we kinda need to talk about last night....And whats been going on for I don’t know how long." Nick said just coming out with it, though to Trubel his words stung, like a Band-Aid being ripped off, though this wasn’t the worst part, the worst part for her was yet to come. She was expecting Nick to throw her out on the street for being a bedwetter,  
“Nick do we have to talk about this? Because I really don’t want to talk about this.” She asked him timidly looking at him very fearfully, Nick saw this and he felt bad for pressing the issue,  
“Trubel, I need to know whats going on. Please let me and Juliet help you.” Nick said softly as he hesitantly and gently put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a soft reassuring squeeze. Trubel looked at Nick for the first time since he walked into her bedroom when she felt his hand on her shoulder and she thought maybe it was time she got some help with this problem, maybe she could open up to Nick and everything would be ok, so far she could trust him and everything was ok she thought,  
“I think it had something to do with when I was little, my first Wessen.” Trubel started slowly,  
“It was late, there was a storm and I was scared and crying my eyes out, and my foster father did not like being woken up. I woke him up with my crying, he came in and I saw him vogua when a crash of lightning lit up my room for a moment.” Trubel continued on, ever since then at night I can still see him coming through the door when I'm in bed.” Trubel finally finished and then broke any sort of eye contact with Nick, and he understood, she was a tough girl and he knew that and for her to reveal herself and make herself this vulnerable to him was really hard for her,  
“I'll be out of here in ten minuets.” Trubel said quietly and with a shaky voice which meant she was close to crying. Nick gave her a miffed expression for a moment and then realized what she was saying,  
“Absolutely not, Trubel you don't have to go anywhere…” Nick started slowly and took a breath before he started again,  
“Trubel, you've been like a daughter to me, and Juliet feels the same way. We both know that you're not and everything with that but to us you're like our daughter and have made us feel like a family together. So what I'm trying to say is that there is nothing you could do that would make us send you away. You're apart of us.” Nick spoke softly and as he did so he put his hand on her shoulder again and kept giving her little reassuring squeezes to reaffirm what he was saying. Trubel was a little shocked by his gesture and she knew him, she knew he was really there for her, even now when when she was especially vulnerable and embarrassed. Trubel hugged Nick, she held on to him afraid that this moment wasn’t real, that she was just dreaming and if she let go it would disappear. Nick held her just as tightly he knew she needed this most, after hearing this little bit from her past he knew that she needed someone to hold her and help make her feel better.  
After a few minuets of them holding onto each other Trubel finally pulled away from the hug and Nick let her, Nick looked at her and he took a breath,  
“Trubel, I need to ask you something and then talk to you about something and I know youre not going to like either one, but we need to talk about these things.” Nick said gently as he looked on her with such compassion, he looked at her as if to say that no matter what he would never judge her or what she had to say,  
“Ok” Trubel said in a low voice as she gave a slight nod of her head,  
“How long has this been going on for?” Nick asked her as softly as he could, Trubel looked away for a moment and gathered herself for a moment,  
“A few weeks, three I think” Trubel answered slowly, nick steeled his featured and kept them unmoving in face of her answer,  
“Trubel, why didn’t you come to me for help?” Nick asked her with a soft curiosity,  
“I don’t know, I was embarrassed, I was scared.” Trubel answered quietly trying to keep eye contact with him,  
“Trubel, you know I would have helped you, we would have figured this out together.” Nick replied softly,  
“Look, we can go to a doctor and figure out if its something that can be treated with medicine or they’ll tell us what is wrong and we can go from there.” Nick added hoping she’d want to go see a doctor, at the mention of going to see a doctor her eyes grew wide,  
“No no, no doctors.” Trubel cried out in a bit of a frightened tone, Nick had known she had some unpleasantries in settings such as doctors and hospitals but he didn't know it was this bad, especially when it concerned her now,  
“ Can't we just figure this out on our own? It could get better on its own.” Trubel tried to reason with him, Nick however was thinking that if it hadn't resolved itself by now it wasn't going to, not without help. He wasn't going to tell her that, at least not now while she was feeling this embarrassed and vulnerable,  
“Ok, no doctors. But what about this? We can't keep washing the sheets on a daily basis and we don't want to ruin the mattress.” Nick started, this argument was only going one way,  
“Trubel, I think we need to get you some diapers. Just for at night when you go to sleep” Nick replied to her knowing immediately what her reaction was going to be, Trubel wanted to fight what he just said. She opened her mouth and the closed it and looked away, she took her emotions out of it and thought about it and that’s when she realized…He wa right, changing a diaper was going to be a lot easier than washing sheets, even if they got a plastic sheet for the mattress they would still be washing the sheets,  
“… Ok….” Trubel agreed quietly, much to Nick’s surprise, he just gave her a gentle squeeze on her shoulder for reassurance she was making the next best logical choice here,  
“Did you want me to get them for you or did you want to come with?” Nick asked her softly,  
“I’ll-I’ll come.” Trubel answered quietly, still embarrassed at how quickly things had changed in just a few short hours. Nick gave her a small reassuring smile and a gentle pat on her shoulder before he got up to speak again,  
“We’ll keep this our little secret, I promise.” Nick started before taking a breath,  
“Come on, lets go make breakfast.” Nick said with a smile on his face hoping it would help bring Trubel out of her thoughts and make her put aside her embarrassment/hesitation, at seeing his smile Trubel returned a weak smile of her own, which to Nick meant it was a beaming smile from her,  
“I’ll meet you downstairs.” Nick said before he gently closed her door and went downstairs to start making breakfast for everyone.   
A/N: Heres something new, I don’t see many Trubel fan fics out there so I wanted to make one that was centered around her cuz shes awesome :D hope everyone likes this. Please read a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trubel has a little embarrassing night time issue that will lead her down a path to comfort, softness, innocents. It'll take her back to a time before Grimms, Wessen and the monsters she's met in her life to a time when she could be innocent and taken care of. Contains AB/DL, infantilism, and adults acting like babies, please do not read if you do not agree with these themes.

**A Little Trubel**

**By: The Unknown Pen**

**A/N: Warning: Contains abdl/ageplay/infantilism if you do not like any of these themes then please do not read and do not hate. Others may like this and the writer would be deeply hurt if you did hateful things here.**

            It took Trubel a moment to shake off what she was feeling she had and to push the thoughts out of her mind and head downstairs in her pajamas, by the time she reached the kitchen

Nick already had the eggs and bacon out on the counter,

“Anything I can do to help?” Trubel asked curiously,

“Yea, look in there and get the flour and then go over there and get the waffle iron.” Nick said as he grabbed a couple of pans and a spatula, Trubel went to the cabinets and got the flour and the waffle iron and put them on the counter,

“What else?” Trubel asked ready for the next task,

“Well I’m going to be spreading myself pretty thin between waffles, eggs, bacon and the coffee. If you could spot for me and make sure nothing burns, then we should have it covered.” Nick said as he started mixing the batter for the waffles while the pans for the eggs and bacon started to head up on the stove, it didn’t take long for the two to get into the swing of things. They made as good of a team cooking as they did when it came to grimm things, which was encouraging for them both because it meant that they could depend on each other for anything, life and or something small like this.

            The wonderful smells of the cooking food slowly made their way to Nick and Juliet’s bedroom, the combination of the eggs, bacon, waffles and coffee were enough to gently rouse Juliet from her peaceful slumber, her eyes slowly fluttered opened and she slowly took a deep breath through her nose taking in the wonderful smells through the house and she gave a light smile before she gave a little stretch and then slowly sat up and let the world catch up with her. After a moment or two she swung her feet to the floor and got up from the warm, comfortable bed and grabbed her bed robe and started to head towards the source of the amazing smells. When Juliet reached the doorway between the dining room and the kitchen she saw the two grimms in her life and she just smiled,

“Why didn’t you guys wake me? I could have helped you two.” Juliet said as she greeted the two,

“Well we wanted you to sleep.” Nick said with a smile as he pulled the last of the bacon off the pan and put it with the small mountain of bacon on the plate and started to bring the food over to the dining room table as Trubel brought the rest of the food and the fixings to the table,

“And I wanted to learn how to cook from Nick, that way I don’t accidentally burn the house down again.” Trubel said smartly with a small smirk, which made Juliet just smile and let out a small giggle at her words,

“Well it all looks and smells delicious.” Juliet praised as she sat down in her normal spot and started to fix her plate and the other two followed suit without any further prompting from Juliet. They all ate happily and had minor small talk when they were finished Nick was about to tell Trubel something but was then interrupted by a phone call,

“Its Hank.” Nick said before he answered the call,

“Burkhart.” Nick greeted,

“Uhuh, Give me ten minuets and I’ll be there.” Nick said before he hung up the phone,

“There’s been a murder.” Nick said as he downed the rest of his coffee and then got up to take off upstairs to get ready to go to work, as he got up Trubel looked at him like she wanted to say something but wasn’t going to quite vocalize it at least not in the way she needed to. Nick felt her eyes on him and he paused and gave her a look that meant he knew exactly what she wanted to ask but wasn’t going to and in that moment she just gave him a weak half smile that meant that she knew what he was saying. The obvious nonverbal communication wasn’t lost on Juliet she saw the quick nonverbal conversation, Nick disappeared upstairs Juliet decided she needed to know,

“Hey what was that all about?” Juliet asked Trubel asked gently, Trubel blushed and tried to avoid eye contact when she answered,

“Its nothing, just asking Nick if he needed me for this one.” She lied hoping it was plausible enough for Juliet to believe and not ask too many more questions. Juliet on the other hand had noticed things, she noticed Trubel doing things in the middle of the night every now and then, and even now, even though she wasn’t as good as Nick at reading people but he taught her enough to know when someone was lying to her and that’s what Trubel was doing. Juliet cared about Trubel and knew that if she was lying about whatever it was that was going on with her it was for a reason and she wasn’t going to push her,

“Oh ok.” Juliet responded evenly,

“Hey can I use the computer after I take a shower?” Trubel asked Juliet curiously,

“Sure no problem, you never have to ask.” Juliet answered her question with a smile, Trubel moved to take the dishes to the kitchen and help clean up but was stopped by Juliet,

“Oh no, you’ve already done too much, I got this.” Juliet said as she took the dishes herself and started to clean up the mess that she and Nick made in the process of making breakfast. Trubel was grateful to not picking up the mess in the kitchen because it meant she was able to go clean herself up from her accident last night, sure she was in clean clothes and panties but she she didn’t feel clean, she needed to shower and wash off the smell of her embarrassing secret off of her, otherwise she just felt like everyone could smell her and smell and know her dirty little secret,

“Thanks Juliet.” Trubel said quietly before she got up and started to move towards the bathroom where the shower was,

“Thank you, breakfast was amazing.” Juliet called out to her thanking her for such a wonderful and lovely meal. As Juliet cleaned in the kitchen Trubel went to the bathroom in the hallway and locked the door, she didn’t want Juliet to walk in on something she didn’t want her to see. Trubel because of what she had been through had a hard time expressing emotions, let alone asking people for help when she was feeling vulnerable or weak. This was one of those times. Trubel quickly turned the water in the shower on hot to warm up the room and she quickly stripped off her pajamas and under clothes and hopped into the shower, she stood there for a moment and she had a look of determination, a face of stone and then a few seconds later a single tear rolled down her cheek and then that face of stone cracked and broke down. She leaned to the side and leaned up against the tiled wall and used it for support, she didn’t care the tile was cold to the touch her feelings were too painful to care about anything else. After a moment or two she couldn’t feel her legs they were weak as she felt her personal demons dance around her and laugh. She was about ready to die of embarrassment, how could this happen to her? She was a grimm, a part of elite company that were the badest of the bad asses and she couldn’t even stop herself from wetting herself when she slept. Now Nick knew and as accepting and cool about as he was she couldn’t believe that she had to go back to diapers and needed them when she slept, felt so stupid and weak. Trubel sunk down to her knees and let the warm water hit her and help to try and comfort her, and she stayed like this for a few moments and let things run their course. After a few moments she felt like she out of tears and over what was happening enough to get up and face the world. He slowly got up, face streaked with both tears and hot water from the shower, her eyes were still bloodshot red from all the crying but at least now she would be ok to get out. She finished up her shower and got clean and got out of the shower and dried herself off. Trubel got dressed and started to feel better with every step she took, soon she had pushed all her thoughts about the bedwetting and her embarrassment out of her mind. By the time she had opened the door it was like nothing had really happened, even though on the inside she was dying a little bit. As much as she wanted to be comforted and comforted she knew she was going to be like a dog with a bone, she wouldn’t even know what to do if someone comforted like she thought she wanted.

            When Trubel came down she found Juliet on the couch reading a book, she looked rather comfortable in her pajamas. Though Trubel thought about getting back in her pajamas after the shower she knew if Nick needed her she was going to have to be ready quick because that’s just how it went.  Luckily for Trubel Juliet was facing away from the computer so she could do some of her research without having to worry about Juliet knowing, she smiled at Juliet as she walked past her to go to the computer. Trubel sat down and turned it on and waited for it to boot up, once it was fully booted up and she had a browser open she started her research. She looked up various things pertaining to her little embarrassing problem, figuring out what was causing her nightly incontinence which unfortunately told her there was nothing she could really do except just wait it out. It was just a case that it sometimes happened due to either stress, going into too deep of a sleep or a number of other reasons. This didn’t inspire a whole lot of optimism in her, but it was what it was and she was going to have to live with it. She then moved on to see what reviews were on different brands of diapers and which ones she should get or things to look for when she went with Nick later to get her diapers. As she was researching she ran into something unexpected, a brand of diapers she hadn’t heard of before let alone seen before. They were a little odd, they were called cushies and they looked more like oversized baby diapers. She quickly got out of that site without exploring or reading any further, as she continued to look and rate the different diapers out there for her problem she couldn’t get the idea of what she saw on that one website out of her mind. She guessed they were cute, and they werent really her style, she really wasn’t that much of a girly girl. Her time on the road and being a grimm and never knowing it really did a lot to destroy that part of her, the part that wanted to be in the pretty dresses and in pinks and lots of other feminine colors and clothing.  She was so wrapped up in her day dreaming that she didn’t notice Juliet get up and start heading over to her,

“Hey whatcha researching?” Juliet said cheerfully as she bearly turned the corner of the desk and was able to see a bit of what was on the screen. Trubel was jarred out of her thoughts when she heard Juliet speak, she panicked and quickly closed the browser, though it was too late Juliet saw enough. She already saw that Trubel was searching for diapers, but not any ordinary diapers, diapers with…Prints? Babyish prints? She didn’t know how this fit into everything, but judging by the way she panicked and quickly quit the browser that meant she was embarrassed. She knew Trubel enough that if she was acting this way towards what she was looking for then she shouldn’t press her, she would have to wait for Trubel to come to her and Nick and talk about things when she was ready to do so,

“Nothing, all done.” Trubel said as she got up and and moved to the side table with the drawer where she had kept a grimm book so she could study the books and be ready for whatever came her way,

“Ummm, ok.” Juliet replied trying to act clueless as to what she saw on the computer screen. The day progressed normally and much to Nick’s luck the murder was an easy case, no wessen involved, no misdirection. It was pretty much an open and shut case, he was home pretty much at five when his shift was over. Juliet at some point got dressed and did various domestic things around the house while Nick was away and Trubel, well Trubel she tried to study. No matter how terrifying a wessen appeared in the grimm book she was looking at she couldn’t think of anything else other than the daydreams concerning what she saw online, in fact that’s what she was doing when Nick came home. The door open and in he entered,

“I’m home.” Nick called out to everyone, Trubel was jarred from her thoughts she looked over and saw Nick and saw that he wasn’t taking his jacket off and she knew what this meant,

“Hey, wanna help me with dinner?” Juliet asked curiously from the kitchen,

“Sure, when I get back.” Nick answered as he watched Truble got up and got her jacket and whatever else she needed for their little errand,

“Back? Where are you going?” Juliet asked curiously, Trubel gave him a worried look almost begging not to tell Juliet

“I have to go run a quick errand and I need Trubel’s help.” Nick answered back as he gave Trubel a small smile as if he was saying that don’t worry, that he wouldn’t betray her trust,

“Ok, but don’t take too long, dinner is going to be ready in twenty minuets.” Juliet called out to them before a distinct sizzling sound could be heard,

“Ready?” Nick asked Trubel to which she replied with a nod and a thing smile on her face, Nick lead her towards the door where she grabbed her leather jacket and pulled it on. Nick held the door open for her and moved aside so she could exit first and then followed behind her as he closed the door.

**A/N: So this felt like a good stopping point for this chapter, sorry its taken me so long to get this out. Life has gotten  little busy for me and its hard to write consistently but I’m still trying because I love this story and the idea for it :) so please keep reviewing its whats keeping me going :) hope you guys like this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trubel has a little embarrassing night time issue that will lead her down a path to comfort, softness, innocents. It'll take her back to a time before Grimms, Wessen and the monsters she's met in her life to a time when she could be innocent and taken care of. Contains AB/DL, infantilism, and adults acting like babies, please do not read if you do not agree with these themes.

**A Little Trubel**

**By: The Unknown Pen**

**A/N: Warning: Contains abdl/ageplay/infantilism if you do not like any of these themes then please do not read and do not hate. Others may like this and the writer would be deeply hurt if you did hateful things here.**

The drive to the drug store was silent Trubel was too embarrassed to say anything to Nick, and he didn’t press the issue because he knew she was too embarrassed to say anything. It didn’t take them long to get to their destination, when they got to the parking log Nick parked and turned off the car and sat there for a moment,

“So, Umm. Did you want me to go in with you or..” Nick said trailing off not sure if he should finish or even if he should have asked, Truble looked over at Nick when he asked his question and she gave him a nervous look and he knew what she was going to say,

“Can you come with me? I don’t think I can do this alone.” Trubel asked shyly as she tried not to seem so weak and nervous, Nick just smiled back warmly at her and nodded his head gently,

“Of course.” Nick replied softly before he got out of the car and went to the door and waited for Trubel to follow him, she got out and went to the door where he was waiting and followed him inside the drugstore. Nick lead the way to the incontinence section, as they walked to the middle of all the various adult underwear and diapers Trubel quickly scanned the contents of the shelves looking, hoping to find the same types of diapers she saw online earlier that day when she didn’t part of her was happy and part of her was disappointed. She quickly rescanned the boring diapers and found the ones she found to be the best for what she needed and she hesitantly picked up the bag, she on the outside was still strong if not a little uncertain but on the inside she was a mess. She hated that she was so weak and needed these things because she couldn’t keep her bed and pajamas dry, that she needed nick here to help her buy these things, that he had to know that she needed diapers. She turned and faced Nick though she didn’t make eye contact,

“Alright, lets go.” Trubel said quietly and waited for Nick to lead the way, Nick lead the way to the cash register and as soon as they got closer Nick surprised Trubel and took the diapers from her and went to the register,

“Did you find everything ok sir?” The clerk asked,

“Yup.” Nick said as he got out his wallet and took out the amount for the diapers and paid the clerk and grabbed the plastic bag and motioned for Trubel to come follow him, Trubel walked at a brisk pace to catch up with Nick outside the drugstore and got to the car and got in,

“Why did you do that?” Trubel asked Nick curiously in a still and quiet voice,

“I know youre feeling a little…Awkward about all of this so I thought it would be best if I was the one that bought them to spare you from having to deal with the embarrassment.” Nick answered, Trubel slumped in her seat and tilted her head,

“Thank you!” Trubel called out to Nick as she flung her arms around him and gave him as best a hug as she could while in the jeep with him,

“Youre welcome.” Nick answered back with a smile on his face as he returned her hug as best as he could, after a moment or two Nick pulled away from the embrace,

“Ok, lets go eat!” Nick said excitedly as he started up the car,

“Yes! I’m starving.” Trubel chimed in as she reached for her seatbelt and put it on, and the two were off back to Nick’s house for dinner.

            The two walked through the door and were greeted by the wonderful smells of freshly cooked spaghetti and freshly made garlic bread. Juliet heard the two enter as they closed the door,

“Hey guys, wash up. Dinners ready!” She called out to them as she started to bring out bowl for the salad along with the bowl for the pasta,

“Ok, will do.” Nick said as he and Trubel were taking off their coats, Nick headed for the bathroom that he shared with Juliet while Trubel went to the bathroom in the hall. After a couple of minuets the two came back down stairs and were greeted by Juliet already digging into her salad and spaghetti, the two stopped and gave her a sad, pathetic look that she didn’t wait for them. Juliet looked up as she bit into her garlic bread,

“What? You guys were taking forever!” Juliet defended with a mouth half full of food, Nick and Trubel looked at each other and kept a straight face for two point five seconds before they burst out laughing at what she said. They went and took a seat at the table and started to serve themselves what they wanted of the meal, the time was spent talking about each other’s day and some jokes and laughs were exchanged in this time while they ate the delicious food that was made. Afterwards when Nick and Juliet had cleaned up. Everyone ended up in the den to watch some night time tv, Juliet and Nick were the ones that were actually watching the tv while Trubel was doing what she was doing for most of the afternoon, she was attempting to study more of the grimm books but was unable to because of how distracted she was, she was thinking again about the diapers she saw on the internet and started to fantasize about being a part of a family with Juliet and Nick, that she could be their child, their baby girl. As she continued to sort of day dream a goofy smile glazed over her face and after a moment or two it caught the attention of Nick,

“Something on your mind there?” Nick asked Trubel, hearing him talk brought her out of her haze,

“Oh, umm, nothing really.” Trubel lied lamely as her entire face started blush ten million shades of red,

“Come, on you know you can tell us anything.” Nick pressed her a little bit and then it came to Trubel what to say,

“Ok, well its just. I wanted to thank you guys. For giving me something I needed.” Trubel started a little slowly which left Nick and Juliet a little confused,

“I needed this, a home, structure….A family…” She continued on a little uncertain of herself as she continued and started to presume a couple of things, things that were right but she wasn’t sure if they were or not,

“I was in a pretty bad way, and I know I gave you every reason and instinct to throw me in with the other crazies. But you took me in and gave me so much more than I can ever thank you and the others for, so…thank you.” Trubel said as she could feel herself getting a little choked up, she never knew she had something like that in her. During Trubel’s speech Juliet was so moved by her little speech that moved her hand to her heart,

“Aww, Trubel. Youre very welcome, we love having you here.” Juliet said giving her a warm smirk,

“You don’t need to thank us Trubel, having around has been great in so many ways, thanks for sticking around.” Nick added after a moment. Then the three went right back to what they were before they started talking, they were like this until it started to get a little late. Juliet was the first one to head up while Trubel and Nick stayed behind, Nick got up and then turned back to Trubel,

“So ummm, uhhh…” He said awkwardly, he wanted to offer to help Trubel with her diaper but he wasn’t sure if he should or not. It took Trubel a moment or two for her to figure out why he wasn’t acting like his usual self,

“Don’t worry, I wont forget…” She responded though that wasn’t what he was going to ask her,

“Umm, no, I was going to ask if you needed any ummm, help.” He answered back, this made Trubel blush a little bit, but she knew he was asking trying to help her out,

“Oh, umm, well, I think I’ll be ok for now.” Trubel answered his question, they were both blushing at this point,

“Ok well, goodnight then.” Nick said as he retreated upstairs to his bedroom. A few moments later when the coast was clear, Trubel went up to her room and locked the door, she grabbed the pack of diapers that she stashed under her bed when her and Nick came back. She as quietly as she could tear open the package and pulled out one of the diapers, she examined it for a moment or two and was a little disappointed by how plain it looked, ‘Someday’ she thought, some day she’d be brave enough to get those diapers with the cute prints, but for tonight she was going to have to make do with this plain diaper. She finished laying it out on the bed and then she stripped off her pajama pants and her panties and then went to sit on the diaper, it made a soft crinkle noise under her weight, she giggled lightly, something about the soft crinkling noise made her happy. After the moment passed she opened up the bottle of baby powder and started to sprinkle some on her hairy folds and rubbed it in a little bit, she didn’t want to get a rash. In that moment when she was finished she noticed that her entire room smelled like baby powder, as much as she enjoyed the smell and the thought that her room smelled like a baby’s room she realized that maybe anyone could come to her room and need her for something so she decided she needed to quickly finish up. She pulled the diaper up between her legs and struggled to tape it snuggly, the fit was a little wonky but the thickness between her legs felt odd, alien, good. She swished her legs back and forth a couple of times just to feel the thickness and see how it bulged when she squeezed her legs together. This was great, the crinkle was amazing, she couldn’t imagine how much better this could get with one of those diapers she saw online today or with any of the other baby stuff she saw in some of the other pictures she saw online. She got off the bed and felt her legs spread a little bit to accommodate for the thickness of the diaper she smiled and then bent down to get her panties and pajama but then a thought entered her mind, she kind of enjoyed this new look, her form fitting black t-shirt bearly came down to her midriff which meant her diaper was in clear view and she kinda enjoyed that fact. She sat back down on her bed and smiled as she watched her diaper poof up a little bit because of the shift in her body and position, she shifted again and swung her feet back to the top of the bed and she leaned back and started to daydream again. She thought about herself dressed similarly to the way she was now, maybe with a baby blue top. She did like that color, more than the color pink, but the color of her shirt and such didn’t matter much to her. If she was going to be a baby for parents like Nick and Juliet then she knew they would pick out her shirts and other clothing for her, she started imagining toddling around in just her very colorful and babyish diapers and babyish t-shirt. Waddling around the house like a baby, playing on a blanket on the floor with colorful, soft baby toys. It just seemed like such an amazing notion, but she knew it would never happen, she could never ask such a thing of Nick and Juliet, they had been so wonderful taking her into their home she had no right to ask for more. As she thought alone in her room she started to become sleepy, before she lost all will to do so she turned off the light and pulled back the covers and laid down on top of them. As she laid in bed her thoughts went back to where they had been all day, and she rolled over and her hand had snuck up to her face and her thumb inserted itself into her mouth and she fell into a peaceful and longing sleep as she wished she was asleep in a crib.

            The next morning Trubel was asleep in bed still with her thumb in her mouth and that’s when Juliet came into her room, unknown to Trubel and it slipped Nick’s and Juliet’s mind to tell her, the lock on her bedroom door was broken and the door didn’t lock. Luckily for Trubel she was covered up so her diaper was showing, but this was still not good. She quickly jerked her thumb out of her mouth and blushed profusely,

“Try not to do that too much, its really bad for your teeth.” Trubel blushed profusely and averted her gaze,

“I didn’t even know I did it until right now.” Trubel said a little sheepishly as she struggled to try and make eye contact with Juliet,

“Its ok, I was just joking. Anyway Breakfast is ready if youre hungry.” Juliet said, finally delivering the message she came up to Trubel’s room in the first place,

“Ok, thanks. I’ll be down in a bit.” She answered back as she waited for Juliet to leave, at this moment she was really kicking herself for being foolish enough to sleep without her pajama pants,

“Ok, well hurry up or it’ll get cold.” Juliet said as she pulled her head out of Trubel’s room and closed the door behind her. Trubel let out a sigh of relief and then slumped back into the bed to let all the stress out of her body, though it wasn’t until this moment that she realized that she had wet herself through the night again. Part of her was happy that she had worn a diaper to bed and instead of waking up to a cold, clammy, and gross bed she woke up in a wet and clammy diaper, but on the other hand she woke up in a cold, clammy diaper. She hated that she had to wear diapers, but the alternative was worse than this so she couldn’t complain too much. She quickly worked quickly to take off the diaper and clean herself off before she wrapped the diaper up in a bag and discretely dumped it out her window, she would make sure to get it and throw it away down the street when she went for her bike ride. Last thing she wanted to do was go downstairs smelling like a wet baby or worse, crinkling at the breakfast table.

            When Trubel felt she was ready she went downstairs and found Nick and Juliet mid meal at the table,

“He sleepy head, thought you’d miss breakfast.” Nick greeted with a light chuckle in his voice, Truble responded with a sarcastic ‘ha ha’ and then a smile spread on her face as she saw the small mountain of bacon on a plate that was just for her along with some eggs and some hash browns,

“Thank you guys so much, it looks amazing.” She complemented before she started to dig into the food on her plate, of course bacon first. The three ate in relative comfortable silence sans the gentle clacking of utensils on plates and the grinding of chewing. When they finished Juliet went to clean the table and the kitchen and Nick went to take a shower,

“You going out?” Trubel asked him curiously, she wanted to come along if there was some grimm work that needed to be done, Nick knew this and responded in kinda,

“Yeah, paper work at the station, being a grimm unfortunately for me doesn’t mean that I can skip that part of my job.” He said semi-jokingly,

“Oh, call me if anything happens?” Trubel asked hopefully, as much as he wanted the back up there was no way he would put her in danger like that,

“Sure.” He lied with a smile on his face, which wasn’t really a true lie. If things get bad he always called her in but as much as he could help it he would keep her out of it, though really in this case the only danger that Nick faced was boredom. He smiled at her and then went to the bedroom in the bedroom he shared with Juliet and started to shower, at that moment however Trubel got a whiff of herself and out of paranoia she felt like she still smelled like a wet baby and decided she should go shower herself and scrub really good to get rid of the smell, and that’s where she headed, to the guest bathroom to shower and try and not smell like baby, even though she did enjoy the cent just a little bit.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter, had some trouble finding the inspiration and energy to write a new chapter. But I found both at some point lol, any way I hope you liked this chapter** **and I hope to add more infantilism/ageplay/abdl stories so stay tuned!** **please read a review, I love hearing what you guys think.**


End file.
